The right thing to do
by Tempted Sacrifice
Summary: "You mean the world to me." He whispered, his mercury eyes staring deeply into her brown. "I don't care that you aren't pureblood. I don't care that what we have isn't supposed to exist. I love you more than life itself."


**It is the right thing to do**

**҉**

"May this be a reminder to why we shouldn't be." Pushing the fabric away from her skin, she watched the flesh shimmer as the charm faded, and letters started to appear.

M. U. D. B. L. O. O. D.

A tear silently fell from the corner of her eye, and she tried to swallow the lump in her throat. Five years had passed, and she could still remember the horror and the pain she'd felt as if it were yesterday.

_Pain rippled through her body, and it felt like she was being stomped on by a horde of Centaurs. Like every bone in her body was being crushed. _

_Fire coursed through her veins, and a scream ripped through her throat._

"Look at this." She whispered, tracing the carved M, feeling the roughness beneath her fingertip. "Look closely."

Her hand stilled.

"You don't want me. You want redemption and you want freedom."

_Hands holding her down, a wand pointed at her throat. "Where did you get it?"_

"_I don't know! We found it, I swear!" _

"_Liar!"_

"But I can't give you that. I am, after all, just a Mudblood. You need to be with someone who is right for you." Cupping his cheeks, she leaned in closer, brushing her lips against his. He felt cold under her touch, and she moved back, her arms falling to her sides. She didn't want to look at him, to see the sneer on his face, and the hate in his eyes. She didn't want her words to be true. She wanted him to _want_ her, and _love_ her, like she loved him.

"_Do you know what this is?" A wicked smile played on the black-haired woman's lips as the tip of the knife touched her skin. Her black eyes were glinting madly as the edge pushed through, breaking her skin. "I'm going to make sure that everyone knows just how filthy you are."_

Turning her back towards him, she wrapped her arms around herself, shivering.

"_ANSWER ME!" _

_She closed her eyes, her screams echoing through the vast room. She would die before telling anything to Bellatrix Lestrange._

"Wait." A hand closed around her wrist, and she stopped, her other hand wiping the tears from her eyes. Pain pulsed through her, and she didn't know how much she could take. "Don't go."

Those words made her turn in surprise, as she stared at him with big eyes.

"What?" She choked out, not knowing what else to say. She hoped that he would tell her he loved her, but she knew, deep inside that it wouldn't happen. He could never love someone like her. The pain was suddenly replaced with anger and she ripped her hand from his grip, eyes blazing.

"How dare you!" Screaming, she flung herself against the wall, wanting to keep some distance between them. "What more do you want from me?"

Tears ran at a steady pace down her face, and she dipped her head, brown curls falling down around her. She didn't saw him advance towards her until it was too late, and she was trapped between him and the wall. His hand cupped her chin, tilting her head upwards.

"You mean the world to me." He whispered, his mercury eyes staring deeply into her brown. "I don't care that you aren't pureblood. I don't care that what we have isn't supposed to exist. I love you more than life itself."

He kissed her softly, his tongue gently coaxing her mouth open.

"Nothing can change what I feel for you love."

Kissing her cheek, he spoke in her ear before trailing down her neck, his teeth nibbling on the juncture between neck and shoulder.

"What will everyone else think?" She asked breathlessly, tilting her head back. "No one will approve."

Stilling his movements, his blond locks tickled her ear.

"I don't care."

A shiver of pleasure ran down her spine as he bit her collarbone, suckling the skin. His hands touched the sliver of skin that showed. Her hands tugged at his hair, and she pushed him away.

"We can't." She whispered brokenly, her heart drumming loudly against her chest. "You and I, we can never be."

"Marry me." He blurted out, his hands closing around hers, trying to embrace her. But she quickly slipped away, backing away. His eyes showed hurt and sadness. She didn't want to hurt him. But this would be the best for both of them, in the end. He would realize that he didn't love her, and find someone who'd be worthy of him.

She turned around and quickly left his home, slamming the door loudly after her, her heart shattering into tiny pieces.

But instead of Apparating away right away, she sunk down, her head thumping against the wood. She didn't even feel the small pounding. It felt like a part of her heart had been ripped out.

Shaking her head, she slowly stood up; her hand lingering on the doorknob, wishing that she could go back inside.

_Yes, I would love to marry you…_

Closing her eyes, the familiar sensation of being pressed inside a tight tube travelled through her body.

"You're back." Muscled arms wrapped around her waist, and a kiss was placed on her cheek. She tried to smile, but it felt wrong, and she was sure he noticed.

Taking a hold of his hand, they walked inside the small house, and as she sat down by the kitchen table, taking the offered plate of food, she wondered if she would ever learn to love another man that wasn't him.

"How did it go?"

Jumping, she broke away from her thoughts, looking at the red-haired man in front of her. She must've looked confused, because he frowned taking her hand in his.

"Are you alright Hermione?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. I just have a slight headache." She rose from the table. "I think I'll go to bed early tonight. Good night Ron."

_But we have to do what is right. And it isn't always the best, in the long run, to listen to your heart. _


End file.
